To Date a Hopps
by yevonscribbles
Summary: In which Judy Hopps enters the dating world and learns a little bit about love.


"I can't escape this!" Judy Hopps screamed in frustration. "It's on the radio, every billboard, every website I go to, even my puzzle app had it plastered all over the place!" The grey rabbit slouched in the driver seat of the police cruiser she was currently patrolling in. Her partner, Nick Wilde, gave her a concerned side eye and muttered under his breath before return to his own phone. The pair was taking their morning break in Sahara Square before going back to patrol duties. With an angry huff, the rabbit glared at her fox partner. 'What did you say Wilde…" A hint of malice leaking through her normally cheery voice.

Nick once again looked up from his phone and met his partner's eyes. "Fluff you need to calm down. So what if your undateable. Not everyone can- OUCH!" Judy punched his shoulder much harder than usual and the fox tried to rub away the stinging pain. "Real lady-like Carrots… Look, if being single is bothering you that much, why not let me find you a date again?"

"You mean like when you tried to hook me up with Fennick?" Judy began to angrily tap away at her phone. Nick meant well and thought the fennec fox and rabbit would hit it off well. The pair was having a wonderful night until the tiny fox excused himself to the bathroom and never returned, leaving Judy with the bill and Nick with a few bruises after the rabbit got her revenge on the officer.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to dine and dash! He still won't return my texts by the way." Nick said with a droop of his ears.

"I know, it's just...ugh. I stuck at dates… Cheese and Crackers! You and Gid are engaged and I can't even get a second date!" Her foxy friends had proposed to each other over the Christmas holiday and Judy was still excited about it. While the pair was still trying to pick out a date, Judy had made a vow that she would find a partner before the ceremony or die trying.

"Well, why do you suck at them?" Nick tried to turn the conversation in a productive direction. "Do you talk too much? Do you get nervous?"

"No… I just don't feel a connection with the other mammal." The rabbit let out another sign. "Like I can find someone attractive but I don't feel a personal connection ya'know?"

"Can't really tell ya Fluff. I didn't really date much until Gid." The fox said with a shrug. "How about talking with some of our co workers? Maybe you need a female insight?" Nick offered.

Judy took a quick stretch before buckling herself into her seat. With a flick of her wrist she started the cruiser up and prepared to start working again. "Maybe Francine can help…" Judy said with a grumble.

The rest of the day passed without much action; a speeding ticket or two and one false alarm. The rabbit and fox made their way back to the ZPD central station after the emotionally productive day. The working pair said their goodbyes with a hug as Judy made her way to the female showers. After changing, the rabbit lucked into finding Francine before she left for the day. The rabbit flagged down the large elephant and Francine looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Hey! Francine! Hey! Down here!" Judy finally got the elephant to look down. The large mammal had always treated Judy with kindness and was known as the "officer mom," to all the mammals at the ZPD.

"Well hello Judy! Sorry, it took me awhile to see where you were talking from! What can I do for you?" Francine said with a large smile.

"Your fine Francine. I actually had a question, erm, about dating." Judy tried to remain calm but dating had become a touchy subject for the rabbit as of late. With a worried look the elephant leaned down to meet Judy at eye level. With a serious, dry tone, the elephant put the end of her trunk on the rabbit's shoulder and said.

"Judy...Did you finally ask out Nick?"

The rabbit felt crimson come to her cheeks as she tried to stifle a laugh. Judy began to wave her paw. "Oh no! Oh no no no! He is already engaged and gay-" Judy threw her paws in front of her mouth. Nick had been very clear to leave his engagement private and had yet to come out to his co-workers. The elephant looked relieved then the realization that she had learned the foxes secret crept its way across her face. Standing up to her full size, the elephant placed her massive hooves on her hips with a satisfied smile. "Oh cheese and crackers! Please do not tell anyone! Not a soul or Nick will kill me!" Judy begged.

"Alright, alright, bunny! I won't pry into the foxes personal life even though it would be a great time for some payback on the sneaky thing... But why do you want to know about dating?" The elephant asked. "Didn't you bunnies write the book on dating?"

"Har har! Actually, while most rabbits do tend to date a lot, I had other goals and kinda skipped dating in high school." Judy explained. "I have had a few dates since moving to the city, but they all end...horribly…" The rabbit admitted with a droop of her ears.

"Oh please they can't have been that bad." Francine laughed. "It's not like they left you at the restaurant to pick up the bill-" The elephant officer saw the sad look from the rabbit… "Oh...Oh no honey!" Once again the towering elephant placed her trunk on her co worker. "I am so sorry Judy…"

Fighting away a few tears and horrible memories, Judy lightly patted her friend's trunk. "It's ok. I wanted to ask where did you meet your boyfriend? Didn't you just meet a few weeks ago?"

The elephant gave a large smile. "I meet him online actually! There is a few apps out there but I found Paws to be the best one. Here, come with me to get some dinner and we can get you set up with an account!" Judy hesitated for a moment. She had heard of online dating but had yet to try it. "You don't ever have to go on a date if you don't feel comfortable Judy…" Francine added with a smile.

Judy looked up to her friend with a weak smile. "Fine..Why not?" The odd pair of an elephant and a rabbit left the ZPD on a mission.

A few nights later, Judy was busy texting on her phone while perched on Nick's couch. Gideon was in town and the trio had decided on pizza and movies. The baker fox had been in the Meadowlands working on his first bakery in the area that was scheduled to open early in the new year. Judy looked up from her phone to see that the fox pair was curiously missing from the living room. She rolled her eyes and called out. "At least wait until I leave you horny teenage boys!"

The pair of foxes came into the room looking a little ruffled around the edges. Each fox had a silly grin on their face. Nick could keep his composure but Gideon had a horrible poker face. His cheeks were a deep red, embarrassed that he was caught.

"You two are horrible!" Judy said with a laugh. The rabbit heard a small ding come from her phone and she turned back to her phone to check the message she had received from the Paws dating app. She quickly began to reply to the message and was absorbed in her phone. The baker fox gave his partner a confused look.

"Our favorite rabbit was convinced to give online dating a go." Nick explained. "She has been texting this 'Earl'-"

"Edward." Judy corrected without looking up from her phone.

"Edward...Along with about thirty different mammals." The fox officer grinned. "At this rate she's gonna get free dinners for life!" Nick and Gideon shared a laugh at the rabbit's expense much to her dismay.

"Ah could never get any good matches on those things." Gideon said. "Granted the gay apps tend to be known for other purposes." The officer fox gave his fiance a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey! Ah am a hopeless romantic! Ah wanted to wait till ah knew I met the one." The baker gave Nick a kiss.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were a pro in bed." Nick teased. "The way you-"

"La La La don't need to know!" Judy called from over her phone. The pair of foxes let out another laugh. "Oh…"

"Oh? What kind of oh?" Nick asked the rabbit.

"I just got asked out for drinks tomorrow…" The rabbit officer said, hesitating.

"Say yes!" The foxes said in unison.

"Wha!? But I don't know him very well…" Judy protested.

"Drink's is how ya get to know someone Fluff!" Gideon said, causing the rabbit to give him a glare. "Ah..ahm sorry for the nickname...maybe Nick is a bad influence…"

"You shut your mouth Pumpkin! I am a model citizen...now…" The fox officer threw his paws in the air. "But we are getting off topic. Judy, what do you know about this mammal who asked you out!?"

"Umm, he is a raccoon, he lives down in the Rainforest District, he is a waiter and bartender at a few different restaurants around town, and he is a big Gazelle fan…" Judy found herself blushing a little. They had started messaging each other a few days ago and since then, he had sent a cute good morning message daily. Nick noticed the rabbit growing redder and decided to call her out on it.

"Spill it sister, how big is it." Both Gideon and Judy gave the slender fox a punch in his shoulder. "Ow, HEY!"

"Yer horrible Mr. Wilde." The baker said rolling his eyes.

"You love me Mr. Grey! But back to the topic, what are you so worried about Carrots?" Nick asked his friend.

"Fine! I will say yes!" Judy said and threw up her paws in frustration.

"WHY DID I SAY YES!?" Judy yelled in her head. The grey rabbit waited outside of a decent looking restaurant waiting for her date to arrive. She wore a shimmering lavender cocktail dress that had served as a bridesmaid outfit for one of the up-teen weddings she had attended for her family. A pair of modest matching high heels completed the outfit. At Nick's insistence, she wore a little make-up and rhinestone earrings which gave her a female elegance far from the ruff and tumble tom-boy look the rabbit usually wore. Gideon had even given her some extra cash.

"Ah heard about last time…" The baker said with some concern. "It's not bad to have a plan 'B' and ya call if anything happens." Judy smiled at how protective Gideon had become. With a sigh, she checked her wristwatch and saw her date was a few minute late. A feeling of dread washed over the rabbit. Maybe Edward had decided the rabbit was too much. Maybe he was hurt or worse… The rabbit closed her eyes and began to tap her foot in both worry and frustration.

"Umm, Judy Hopps right?" A warm voice asked from behind the rabbit.

The officer snapped back into the present and turned to the voice. "Oh, yes that's me! And your Edward Rumpke right?"

"Yes Ma'am, erm, yes that's me." The raccoon offered his paw to the rabbit and she took it with a friendly shake. The male was about the same size as Judy with a healthy amount of chub around his cheeks and torso. He had the distinctive black mask of his species and wore a tan newsie hat that covered his top fur. His deep blue eyes were as warm and welcoming as his voice. Edward wore a button down white shirt with black pants and suspenders. "I apologies for my delay, I had to clean up a few extra tables before I clocked out."

"Oh, you work here?" Judy said with some confusion, she had assumed they were going to dine there. The raccoon placed his paw on his chin and gave the rabbit a confused look.

"Wait… Seeing you in person...I know you from somewhere." Judy felt her ears droop. One of her biggest fears was people recognizing her as the rabbit that almost ruined all of Zootopia. While raccoons were technically predators, they could also survive off veggies and protein supplements. 'He was probably persecuted during the Night Howler scare…' The rabbit thought. 'Welp might as well address it and go from there.'

"Yeah I am that bunny cop that-" Judy began.

"Your that rabbit that got dined and ditched a few weeks ago!" Edward said clapping his paws together. Judy looked at the raccoon with a mixture of shock and worry. The rabbit spun her head to look at the name of the restaurant. Sure enough, this is where Fennick had left the rabbit with the bill.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, kill me now…" Judy hissed covering her face with her paw.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Edward put his paw on his dates shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything! Everyone felt so bad. Here." The raccoon offered his arm to the rabbit. "Let me try again. I know a small jazz bar down the block. I thought we could enjoy some hors d'oeuvres and a live band." The raccoon gave a weak smile. "Only if you want to… Sorry, my mouth can be faster than my brain sometimes and I say stupid things."

Judy giggled to herself and wrapped her paw around the raccoon's arm. "I know a thing or two about that…" The pair began to make their way to the jazz bar making small talk along the way.

"She's late…" Nick paced across the living room. Judy had been due home around ten thirty and the clock currently read eleven. Gideon sat on the couch and twiddled his fingers. He was just as worried as his partner. The baker had decided to call the cops once it turned eleven thirty. A small jingle of keys and the slow opening of the door caused both foxes to whip their heads towards the door. The rabbit walked in holding her shoes in her paw. She was smiling and still blushing around the cheeks, equally parts happy and tipsy.

"Judy Hopps! You are grounded!" Nick scolded crossing his paws. He began to tap his foot on the ground much like his rabbit partner did when she got upset.

"Nick, she is not yer daughter." Gideon said. 'With that, why didn't ya text us! Ah was about to call the cops!"

"Cheese and crackers you two…" Judy placed her shoes on the ground and flopped on the couch. She carefully removed her ear rings and placed them on the table. "Have you been taking lessons from my parents? I am sorry I didn't text but I was dancing and having fun." The rabbit stretched and hoped the foxes would let her get some sleep. When the foxes didn't move from their spots, Judy gave a sigh of defeat. "You each get one question then we all need to get some rest."

"Me first!" Gideon called dibs. "What was the guy like? Did he treat ya well? Did ya kiss?" The fox leaned forward in his chair as his tail took a few quick wags. He was obviously excited for his friend and any gossip he could get.

"That is three questions Gid." Judy laughed. "Edward is really cute; his last name is Rumpke and he works at a few dining establishments in town. Oh! He also does lighting work at some theaters over in Tundra Town. He insisted on paying and we had a few bites at a jazz club in the City Center. We drank some wine and he convinced me to dance a little. Ed took a Zoober with me then walked me to your building. He asked if he could kiss me…" Judy felt her already warm face turn a bright crimson. "And it was great! I didn't know date's could actually be fun!"

Nick continued to cross his arms. 'I hope you know I am looking into this guy's criminal history at work tomorrow…"

"Oh, please! Nick you do not get to judge anyone on criminal activity, Mr. Tax Evasion!" Judy huffed. Her phone pinged in her bag. The rabbit fished out the device and read the new text message aloud. "Thank you for a wonderful night Judy. When can we do it again? With a winky face!" Judy smiled at her phone.

"That winky face is highly suspicious Carrots…" Nick said.

"Love; shush. Let Judy be excited." Gideon said getting up from the couch. "Now come on Nick, it's bedtime." The baker let out a yawn and gave his fiance a nuzzle.

"Wait I still get to ask my question!" Nick huffed. "Judy, and I am being serious, can you trust this guy?"

The rabbit noticed the worry in her work partner's voice. "As of right now, yes. He has given me no reason to suspect otherwise. If I get a bad feeling, trust me. You boys will be the first to know. Now, go! Let me get some sleep too." Judy said.

After saying their good nights, the fox pair made their way to their bed. Gideon wrapped his arm around the slender form of his partner and could tell something was wrong. "Nick? Are you still worried about Judy?"

Nick sighed and pulled his partner's arm closer. 'I know everyone in this city and I have never heard of an Edward Rumpke… Either he just moved to town or there is a reason I don't know him…" Gideon kissed the side of Nick's cheek.

"Fer now, love, lets get some sleep. If we need to help Judy we will. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Pumpkin…"

A few weeks had gone by, and Judy Hopps and Edward Rumpke had go out every few nights for either drinks, dinner, and even one play that Edward had insisted taking the rabbit to. The officer was happy how the relationship was moving forward and had asked the raccoon to be her boyfriend. Edward had seemed to be happy about the request but had since not returned any of Judy's text or picked up any of her phone calls. It had been about a week since their last date and the rabbit had taken a personal day to hide from the world, convinced that the raccoon was avoiding her or worse.

When word got out that Judy Hopps was taking a personal day, the entire ZPD was buzzing with rumors and gossip. The rabbit had never taken a day for herself. At one point, she even had to be handcuffed to her bed to make her rest when she was sick. Many mammals wanted to ask her partner Nick, but whenever the subject came up the fox would grown noticeably angry and his tail with start trashing in annoyance.

Chief Bogo had enough on his plate without his officer's acting like a bunch of school children. Thankfully, a package had been left for Judy at the station so the police chief had the perfect excuse to send someone to check on her without seeming like he was overly worried about the rabbit. If Bogo was honest with himself, he would admit that Judy Hopps had made herself irreplaceable on the force and without her his staff was getting a little out of hand. To deliver the package and get accurate information about his employee the chief sent the best mammal for the job.

A knock on the door of her small apartment caused the rabbit to look up. Her eyes hurt and her body felt weak. She tried to ignore the door as another knock echoed through the one room apartment. A soft voice spoke up from behind the door.

"Officer Hopps...Judy...Hey hon, its Clawhauser...Come open the door ok?" Judy grumbled to herself as the chubby cheetah receptionist of the ZPD knocked again. He had been her first friend at the ZPD and in the years since, he had been a vital co worker for the rabbit. "Judy...don't make me break open the door...come on! I have ice cream and a package that was sent to your desk at work." The door flung open to reveal a very disheveled rabbit with a mad look in her eyes. Ben had seen some horrible things in his time as an officer of the law, but the wild look in his friend's eyes had the cheetah contemplate calling for backup.

"What do you mean I had a package sent to my desk?" Judy demanded. Ben offered the small wrapped box and a pint of ice cream to the enraged rabbit. She took both items and marched back to her bed. With some hesitation, the chubby cheetah followed into the small apartment. The officer threw open the blinds to the one window and started to pick up the random trash that had gathered in the small space.

"Lordy Judy! What did this boy do to you?" Ben asked as he took a seat across from the bed and began to eat his own ice cream. "Don't worry, we already ran the box through an x-ray machine. It's not a bomb." The cheetah said with a smile. The box in question was about the size of a tissue box and was wrapped in brown paper.

Judy had been staring at the box and with the added light pouring from the blinds she could see and scrawled handwriting on the wrapping that said 'To, Judy'. She thought about destroying the box and refusing to check its contents but decided against it. Carefully, she undid the paper and removed the tape to reveal a broken phone and a handwritten letter. The rabbit quickly read the letter as Ben reached over and took a closer look at the phone.

"Wow this thing is shot! Looks like it landed on this edge and just shattered. There is no way to fix that…" The cheetah may just work at the desk but he still had a good head on his wide spotted shoulders. Judy gave a quick glance to the broken device and recognized it as the same brand Edward had. She began to read the letter to herself before Ben made a loud coughing sound. He obviously wanted Judy to read the letter aloud. With a roll of her eyes, Judy began to read the letter so the cheetah could here.

"Dear Judy,

I am so sorry I have been out of contact this week. I know it sounds like a cheap excuse but my phone really did break and I couldn't afford a new one just yet. I was hoping to have a new one in a few days but so many things are going wrong. Everything is going wrong. I wanted to send a letter to you but your address was in my phone. I didn't memorize your number so I couldn't call, and I have been so nervous to speak to you. Probably why I dropped my phone working in the scaffolding during a show. I have not been completely honest with you and if you still want to date me, you need to know the whole truth. Please, come to my apartment anytime you want. I am off the next few days and will stay at home on the off chance you stop by. My address is 1776 Hamilton Drive Apartment 14. Just ring the bell.

Yours,

Edward."

Judy exchanged a look with her co worker. She felt some tears welling in her eyes and quickly wiped them away before the cheetah could see them. So the raccoon had something he had to tell the rabbit and had destroyed his phone by accident. That would explain why he hasn't been texting back or why she could never get him to pick up the phone. It also explains why he delivered the box to her work, he knew the rabbit would get it. After a moment, Ben broke the silence.

"What do you say Judy? Do we believe the letter?" The cheetah had long finished his own ice cream and began to eat the one intended for Judy.

"I'm not sure...where you there when the package was delivered?" Judy asked, holding her paw to her chin, her nose twitching.

"Yeah! The guy was a raccoon. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. He kept apologising for the hassle and asked about you. As usual, if we don't know the mammal we don't tell them where our officers are. Then he left the box for you. To be on the safe side we ran a few test to make sure it wasn't a hazard. Does that sound like our little heart breaker?" Ben asked with a swish of his tail. Nothing got the cheetah more excited than gossip.

"His name is Edward Rumpke and yeah he is a raccoon. About my height with super soft fur. Did he dress like a dork?" Judy asked with a laugh, the first time she had laughed in a few days.

"Ummm…. he had suspenders so I think dork works." The cheetah had pulled out his phone and started updating the other officers that Hopps was going to be ok. He resisted the urge to spread rumors...for now. "Hon, I think this is legit. If you actually care about this guy you need to head to his address and find out what he wants to say." Ben then held up a large paw. "But you take backup or some self defence. He may not seem like a crazy but better safe than sorry."

With a hug, Judy Hopps waved her friend goodbye and took a warm shower to shake off the lingering doubt she had been feeling. Was this all just a misunderstanding or something more?

Back at the ZPD, Nick had taken a much needed coffee break and was heading back to his desk when his phone lit up. Ben Clawhauser had sent a ZPD wide message letting everyone know that Judy would be ok and it was just relationship drama. The fox cursed under his breath. He went back to his cubicle and once again searched for 'Edward Rumpke' to see if any files had been saved for the mammal. Other than a three year old speeding ticket that was paid the raccoon had a clear record. What concerned the fox was before five years ago the mammal didn't exist. Going back through a few graduating classes of local high schools the fox officer could not find where the mammal came from. At Nightwood High, located in the Rainforest District there, was a raccoon mentioned under E. Rumpke but that one…

"Ohhhhhhhh." Nick could feel the light bulb click on in his head. He had found his mammal. Now the fox had a decision to make. Does he tell his work partner or let Edward do it himself. The fox took out his phone and sent a quick message to his boyfriend. 'I think I found out why Edward ghosted on Judy, please call later. Love you.' The fox went back to actually doing his work and secretly hoped everything would work out.

Judy found herself in front of a large two story brick apartment building that seemed to have been built in the 1970's. Wood decorations and simplistic geometric shapes created an inviting warm feeling that reminded the officer of an old sitcom. To the right of the door, a panel with a printed list of apartments was displayed with corresponding buttons. An old intercom rested on top of the panel. Finding the right apartment, the rabbit gently pressed the button next to the number and waited.

"Ye-yes?" A tired voice came from the intercom.

"Ed...Is that you?" Judy asked with some hesitance.

"Judy? You came?!" The rabbit could hear excitement in the voice. "Here come on in, take the stairs and I will meet you there." With a buzz, Judy heard the lock open and went through the door. She made her way up the stairs located near the door as a million thoughts rushed through her head. The rabbit had decided to take part of the advice Ben had offered. She had the fox spray given by her father in her pocket. In her heart, she didn't think she would need to take action, but it always paid to be safer than sorry.

At the top of the stairs, Edward stood looking a little worse for wear. Judy noticed that the raccoon had bags under his eyes. He offered a wave but from his body language he desperately wanted to hug the rabbit. With an awkward smile, he motioned for the rabbit to follow him and began. "Thank you for coming…" He pushed open a door and jesured for Judy to enter the apartment. "Please excuse the mess...It's been a week…" Judy found herself in a living room and kitchen combination. A few dishes were piled up next to the sink and clothes littered the floor. A futon and a couch formed an 'L' shape and faced a moderately-sized TV. Judy could see other rooms off to the right but chose to sit on the futon and make direct eye contact with the raccoon.

"Alright Ed, what is going on? If this is some trick or prank I am not laughing! You went to a lot of trouble just to get a laugh?" Judy said. Her eyes furrowing at Edward. He made his way to the futon and sat on the other side leaving a space between the mammals. With a sigh he began.

"I have really enjoyed going out with you. But there is something you have to know about me. And about the time I get enough courage to tell you I dropped my phone while climbing the lights for a show. Scared the crap out of the actress that was on stage." The raccoon added with a laugh. Judy didn't budge and continued to glare at the male. "Anyway I didn't have enough money to buy a new phone just yet. So I figured I would just call you...until I realized I didn't have you number. It was in my phone...that was destroyed...I figured I would just send a letter...until I realized your address was on the phone as well. I spent a few days trying to find you out and about before work but that didn't go well." The raccoon let out a labored sigh. "And here we are; a very sorry raccoon who feels that he let down the girl he cares about and who he wanted to be honest with."

Judy turned away from the raccoon and processed the story she was just told. It made sense and would explain how rough the raccoon looked. She reach a paw over and once again looked into the eyes of the man she was starting to fall for. "Alright. I believe you, but I am not forgiving you until you tell me what has you so worked up. What has you so nervous you broke your phone and went to all this trouble just to talk to me?"

Edward stoop up and faced Judy. With a gulp he tried to find the words he wanted to say. Sensing his difficulty, the rabbit took his paw and gave him a warm smile. Finally, Edward spoke. "I...wasn't always Edward." The raccoon paused, waiting for the rabbit to catch on to what he was trying to say. "As a kit my family called me Elissa and thought I was a happy little girl in fluffy dresses and-"Judy place a digit in front of the raccoon's mussel. She gave a soft sigh and smiled.

"I understand what you mean Edward. I have about twelve siblings that are transgender. That doesn't change who you are. Nor does it change how I feel about you..." Judy admitted as she wrapped her arms around the raccoon. He returned the hug and felt tears start to fall from his face. Judy let him cry on her shoulders as he held her tight. It was obvious just how anxious Ed had been about coming out to the officer. Eventually, he caught his breath and pulled away from the rabbit. She smiled up at him. "Is there anything else you would like me to know?" Judy asked rubbing the raccoon's shoulders. Sure, she had not expected to be falling in love with a trans man, much less a predator, but she felt oddly calm about the revelation.

"Not really… I legally changed my name five years ago. And two years ago, I had saved enough to finally get top surgery." Edward said wiping the last few tears from his face. "I'm not the biggest fan of the scars the surgery left though...They tend to remind me of who I was and not who I am." The raccoon continued to hold the officer close as an idea came to his mind. "May I show you them? The scars I mean?" Judy gave the raccoon a confused look. "I mean, if were bearing it all might as well lay it all on the table so to speak." Edward could feel his cheeks getting warmer as a blush formed around his muzzle. Secretly he wondered if the rabbit would be grossed out or confused, so maybe being up front would be the best option.

"If you want too...I would be lying if I said I have been wanting to see you without a shirt for awhile" Judy said with a blush of her own. 'Good answer,' the raccoon thought to himself.

Edward hesitated a bit then slowly removed his shirt revealing a soft cream-colored belly of fur. Judy couldn't see anything different between the mammal in front of her and a typical raccoon. The now shirtless raccoon held out his paw. "May I have your paw?" With a nod Judy let Edward guide her had to his chest. At first, she could just feel the soft fur she had been dying to touch over her time with the raccoon then she felt a slight bump. Moving her hand, Judy felt the other side of the raccoon's chest and found another raised bump. Two c-shaped scars were hidden under the cream colored fur of Edward's chest. The rabbit locked eyes with the raccoon as the pair shared the intimacy of the moment. Judy took her paw from his chest a moved it to his cheek.

"Let me see your paw…" Judy said. The raccoon was a bit confused but willing offered his right paw which Judy moved to her left cheek. After a moment Edward's eyes grew as he tenderly rubbed his thumb across three raised lines hidden by a layer of grey fur on the rabbit. "When I was a kit I was clawed by a fox… But I don't let these scars define me. Now, that same fox is a very dear friend whom I care about." Judy felt a smile spread across her face. "If I had only focused on the past and what those scars meant, I would never have become who I am today. Scar's don't define us Edward, they remind us of the road we have taken to the present. I hope one day your scars remind you of how far you've come and not of where you have been." Judy opened her arms wide offering the raccoon a hug.

Edward wrapped his arms around the rabbit and they both let loose the fear and tension they had been holding on to for the past week. "I am so sorry Judy. I should have told you sooner…But I couldn't figure out the right time or the right words to say...I was really scared you wouldn't-" The raccoon began to feel tears welling in his eyes..

"You told me when it was right. But you better be more scared of what I will do to you if you break your phone and don't talk to me for a week again! You hear me?" Judy threatened. The unlikely pair shared a warm laugh. Breaking the hug, the rabbit looked into the eyes of the man she was falling for. "May I give you a kiss Ed?" The raccoon smiled and kissed the girl of his dreams like it was the last thing he would ever do. After a few moments, the pair broke apart from each other. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Edward gave the rabbit a mischievous grin.

"So to answer your question from about a week ago; yes I would like to be your boyfriend if you would let me." Edward said. "As with that said; would you like to spend the night here with me so I can start begging for my life for making the last week so stressful on you?"

Judy smiled at her now boyfriend. "I think I would like that very much, but first I need to send a few text messages to let a certain few foxes that I am ok." The rabbit once again rubbed her paws across the raccoons chest marveling just how soft his fur was. "If I don't, we might have a SWAT team busting through your door and they might find us in a...compromising situation." A sly grin spreading across her muzzle.

"Why Judy Hopps, what ever could you be implying?" The raccoon responded with a grin of his own.

Nick Wilde had volunteered to work a few hours in the morning. With his boyfriend out of town and Judy having an interesting week, the fox thought an extra few hours of distractions and some extra pay wouldn't hurt. After a few hours of paperwork, the fox had changed into his street clothes and was making idle chit-chat with Ben Clawhauser and two of the wolf officers that had recently joined the force. Finally, the familiar form of Judy Hopps came bounding through the main entrance. Nick noticed a certain scent coming off his female companion.

"Well hello Miss Hopps. I like your new perfume." Nick teased with a wicked grin. The wolf's began to snicker. Judy gave the gathered mammals a confused look. With a roll of his eyes, the fox pulled a small bottle from his pocket and tossed it the rabbit.

"What's this for Nick?" Judy asked catching the small bottle. "Scent-B-Gone?" The wolves began to howl with laughter. Ben even joined in with the laughter at the rabbits expense. The fox placed an arm around the rabbit and in his best fake whisper decided to teach his partner an important life lesson.

"Oh Carrots, what am I to do with you? Mammals like our fine wolf officers and to a lesser extent foxes like me can pick up on certain scents that come with certain...deeds… If you catch my meaning." The rabbit's grey muzzle had turned a deep red hue. She quickly took the bottle and began to spray its contents over her body. "There, that's better." Nick said coyly.

The rabbit gave the bottle back to her partner and mumbled. "Thank you…"

"Now lay off her Nick, it wasn't that long ago we caught you smelling differently as well." One of the wolves added.

"And that's why I asked you two to join me waiting for our co-worker, so she would only be embarrassed by us and not the entire ZPD and half of Zootopia." The fox gave a quick wave to his fellow officers and walked with Judy out of the ZPD and back into the busy city.

As the pair walked, Judy remained silent while her nose twitched in frustration. With a sigh, the fox decided to let the rabbit knew what he had found about her boyfriend. "You don't have to worry, I know all about Edward. And judging from your smell earlier you do too."

Judy stopped in her tracks and gave her friend a worried look. "How did you? Nevermind...you probably used ZPD resources which is totally not cool Nick." Judy scolded.

"He made you cry! I had every right to do some digging." Nick protested.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Judy asked.

"Because it wasn't my story to tell Fluff. And as long has he had a good reason for not communicating with you for a week, I don't need to make his life a living hell…" Nick said.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that." Judy laughed. "Would you be opposed to meeting him right now for lunch?"

"Well, if he is gonna be dating you he better get used to the foxes in your life." The fox said with a toothy grin. "Besides, next year at Pride you'll have someone else to drag around all day."

"You know you love me." Judy smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." Nick said giving his partner a one-armed hug.


End file.
